dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Brady Patrick
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Brady Patrick page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 07:43, March 25, 2011 : Well, I would suggest reading the Featured Fan Fictions on the main page, they are essentially the best fanons we have to offer at the moment. As for what not to read, I can't really suggest anything without offending anyone, but articles that have bad grammar/spelling tend to be the worse fanons here. : And I'll make sure to check out Sixth! Happy to have you here. SSWerty 04:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Review Hi there. I've read and reviewed your story, Sixth. I must say it was very good, though if you want to read my full review, you can find it here. SSWerty 06:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball What If Hey man, I wanted to ask you if you want to be part of Dragon Ball What if... (see the page so you can see what it is) so if you want to help, leave me a message on my talk page -ExtremeSSJ4 06:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) You are now part of the Dragon Ball What If Team! ExtremeSSJ4 22:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Any time, just tell me what its about. -ExtremeSSJ4 22:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball What If Team If you have any questions or anything, go to the Dragon Ball What If Team talk page, click here -ExtremeSSJ4 22:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) About Your Episode Hey man, about your episode of Dragon Ball What If can you tell me what its about and what you are going to call it? -ExtremeSSJ4 05:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) So its a suggestion then? -ExtremeSSJ4 22:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Reply Well, at the moment my fan fiction Dragon Ball ST is undergoing a major revamp, so I have nothing really to show you. I suppose my best piece of work so far would have to Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli. It's an explanation-type fanon, so some stuff may not really make sense, but it's most probably my best work so far. SSWerty 05:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, it doesnt' have to be today you have all the time you want (as long as its not a year) just tell me what its going to be called -ExtremeSSJ4 22:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great thanks going to log off. -ExtremeSSJ4 23:16, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I can create the page you can just put your story there if you want or see The Uncle Raditz to see how it is -ExtremeSSJ4 02:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) : Well, you can check out the Featured Fanons on the main page. The easiest way to get there, if you didn't already know, is to click on the banner at the top of every page that says 'Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki'. Then just scroll down til you see the Featured Fanons. : And I'll make sure to review Slaved. SSWerty 04:49, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't so much that I dislike Slaved, it's that I feel as though it wasn't as well done as Sixth. I mean, it was still very nice, but I just took issue with Vegeta being jealous of the Ginyu Force.Slaved was excellent, don't get me wrong, but the mood wasn't there, like it was with Sixth. I feel as though you didn't capture me enough with your writing, and so that led to a lower mark than Sixth. That being said, I would really like to see you get into some more in-depth, lengthier stuff. I can see you becoming one of our most prominent authors here, and I would really want that to happen. As I'm sure you've noticed, we are in dire need of some more capable writers here, and we need as many as we can get. SSWerty 02:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Review I reviewed your story, Sixth. You can find my review here. ' SonikFan ' Can we.... The Extreme Awards You have won an Extreme Award see it here